


i want you to know that youre here

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, dont know what 2 tag this with!!, theyre just good. great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: a glimpse into the past and present with hop and victor.
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop/Masaru | Victor, either one really. doesnt matter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i want you to know that youre here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecksalmonids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecksalmonids/gifts).



“It’s said he loved her for the entire day,” Hop’s mum tells them, sitting cross-legged at the mouth of their tent. “And when it was time to go, he didn’t stop loving her.”

“I haven’t heard that story before,” Little Victor mumbles, smiling softly down at the stuffed Pikachu in his arms. 

“Really?” Little Hop shouts, indignant, louder than he probably should’ve. “It’s my favourite.”

“It’s mine too,” Victor says, suddenly, his smile growing wider.

Hop’s mum starts to zip up the tent. 

“I’m glad you liked it, love, but it’s time to go to sleep - I’ve let you stay up far too late! Think about what your ma would say. Goodnight, Victor. ‘Night, Hop.”

“Night mum!” Hop wastes no time in burrowing down into the soft mess of pillows and plushies they’d dragged from both of their houses and into the small tent set up outside of Hop’s house. Victor follows suit, saying goodnight and fumbling with the clasp of his sleeping bag.

He’s only just gotten comfortable when a flashlight clicks on, and Hop shines it directly into his eyes.

“Hop! Don’t do that - what?”

A Hoothoot crows somewhere outside, and in the lowlight, Victor can see Hop flinch at the sound. 

“Can you keep a secret, Vic?”

Victor nods, squinting as the beam of the flashlight lingers closer to his line of sight.

“I’m- I’m afraid of the dark. I used to be fine, but since Lee’s gone I can’t sleep without the light in his room bein’ on. I didn’t want to tell mum or dad about it ‘cause they seem so happy about Lee bein’ the new champion.” He looks anywhere but at Victor. “It- It’s stupid, dont worry about it.”

“It’s not stupid. I don’t mind if we leave one of the lamps on - and we can share one of the big duvets so if you get scared, you can just wake me up.”

Hop smiles, and shuffles over to the lamp to turn it on, while Victor rearranges the blankets.

“Thanks, Vic. For not making fun of me,” He tacks on, quickly.

Victor curls his arms back around his Pikachu plushie, the faint outline of Hop’s unruly hair visible in the light of the lamp. His head hits the pillow and he falls asleep instantly.

* * *

Victor’s startled out of a dream (a memory?) and sits up immediately - or tries to, because when he’s halfway up his forehead collides with Hop’s and both of them shout and scramble back in pain.

“Hop? What- oww- what’re you doing here?”

“My tent broke. You said you let me stay the night, mate.” Hop looks like he’s only just woken up himself, his eyes still bleary with sleep and his trademark denim jacket crumpled up at the foot of his sleeping bag.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Wait, why were you standing over me like that?”

“‘Cause I was trying to wake you up!” He grins, and something pokes at the opening of the tent - Hop’s Wooloo. “I made curry. Want some?”

“Um. Sure.”

* * *

The curry was good. Really good, in fact.

“This curry’s really good, Hop. I didn’t know you could cook.”

Hop looks sheepish. “I can’t, but my mum taught me how to make curry before I left and it’s all I make now.”

“It’s still good.”

Both of them smile, and enjoy the early morning air contented.

**Author's Note:**

> my trainshipping fic titles seem to have a running theme ;;
> 
> thanks for reading !! and katie, this is for you, thank you so much for allowing me to experience these wonderful characters and their stories. im eternally indebted
> 
> have a good day, whoever's reading this!! ily all


End file.
